Pilot
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: "The battle was intense; screams of either fury or agony filled the air, either side not backing down as they torn at each other with fangs and talons, hungry for their foe's blood." Pilot for new story; OC with Toothless and Hiccup. Please read and tell me what you think, any dragons/characters you want to see and anything else u *In the making* (( ART NOT MINE ))
1. Pilot

**Pilot: 'When dragons clash'**

The Night Fury was the rarest breed of dragon known to Vikings, impossible to stop and impossible to capture, this beast was the offspring of lightening and death itself, a legend among men. Apart from being the rarest, Night Furies were also the most mysterious, having never been seen or capture, the dragon remand a mystery to all.

There was only one thing known that could take down a Night Fury, and that was another Night Fury.

In the cold, icy sea, where there were no Viking land in sight, there was an island; tall and fearful as it cast a dark shadow across the black rocks. The island was large, the mountain that stood in the center larger, waves crashed onto the rocky, jagged shore loudly, sea form spraying un into the air as wave after wave exploded on the rocks.

The sound of the waves could be heard across the land, reaching the elaborate caverns that ran deep into the island, echoing through them before disappearing in the darkness, growls and roars and screams powered over them easily.

Deep under the island, where the caverns turned into tunnels, where large pockets full of shifting darkness; screaming and hissing was heard from the large masses of black as they shifted, moving all along the caves.

This was a Night Fury den.

The dragons were tightly packed together as the island shook, not even curious why, knowing it was just the large volcano letting out gas. But the island shook again, and again, and the dragon stopped, still as statues as the tunnel shook gently, rocks and dusk falling onto the crowd from above.

For a second, everything was silent, nothing breath, nothing moved, everything was peacefully eerily. The moment disappeared quickly as the tunnels shook violently and the roars and screams from other dragons rang up and down the tunnels. The dragon leaped into the air, pushing, clawing, and biting their way out and into the misty morning sky, the sun only just peeked up over the ocean, and shot out of the caves in all directions, looking around frantically.

From above, a series of high pitch screeches filled the air before black shadows flashed past as large streaks of fire smashed into the mountain side, shaking the volcano angrily. The Night Furies released it was an attack and snapped into action, sending balls of flames whenever the invaders appeared in the mist, knocking them down to the ground.

The battle was intense; screams of either fury or agony filled the air, either side not backing down as they torn at each other with fangs and talons, hungry for their foe's blood.

On the ground, the hatchlings and the old huddled together under a rock plate, watching the fight between Night furies and Night Furies with fear. One hatchling whimpered and squealed like a frightened pig as one dragon howled in pain and fell from the heavens, its lifeless body crumbling as it crashed onto the rocky ground head first with a sickening _crunch_. Crying and whimpering, the baby dragon ran towards its parent but was pushed back rather roughly by a much large dragon.

"_Do you want to die like your kin?" _She hissed angrily, pushing the hatchling onto the ground with one of her paws and pinning him there _"Die like your love ones?"_

Whimpering, the dragon shook his head and yelped, scrabbling away when the older dragon lifted her paw and stepped from under the slab of rock, watching the battle with a wicked snarl, the call of battle blocking out all other thoughts.

A large, male dragon jogged up to her, being around her age, and sighed _"We must keep the other safe Bani, we can't just leave them"_

"_I want to fight! I deserve to fight!" _Bani roared, her tail smacking the ground hard in frustration _"It's in my blood, Dyrr!"_

"_Maybe" _Dyrr sighed and jerked his head in the direction of the weaker dragons _"But they're not, Look, Bani, if you leave them there's no way they could fight!"_

Moving her eyes to look at them, Bani's eyes moved over them whimpering hatchling and broken elders before turning to Dyrr and spoke in an emotionless tone _"Well it's time they learned"_

Bani crouched and leaped into the air in seconds, Dyrr's desperate cry being block out by the roars of battle and the wind in her ears as she shot towards the mass of fighting dragon.

This was her moment.


	2. The battle within

**Chapter 2: The battle within**

The air was thick with ash and mist, screams of dragons rang in Bani's ears as she shot upwards over the battle and into the low clouds. Her eyes darted about, trying to locate the attackers and sent a fire ball at that, grinning in success as cries of pain echoed upwards.

Hovering in a cloud, Bani search the mess of dragons below, getting confused between her own kin, a dark blacks and browns of colored, slender breed of dragons, to the enemies, who were bleached in dark greys and blues with a thicker build and a merciless attitude. But the dragons were tangled in a mass of wings and claws, almost impossible to get a clear shot.

A screech exploded behind her as she was thrown forwards, clawed paws wrapping tightly around her, digging into her flesh, as she plummeted towards the ground, screaming in pain and fury; Twisting her head around, Bani saw a dark purple female dragon holding onto her, glaring at her wickedly as they neared the ground.

"_Let me go demon!" _roared Bani, her cries almost lost on the wind, trying to get out of the other dragon's grip.

"_Coming from you? That's laughable" _the dragon barked, grinning with horribly dirty teeth as the ground came in sight.

Bani turned her head to look at the ground, watching it carefully before snapping her left wing out and flipping them both around so that the dragon's back was facing the ground with Bani still firmly in her arms.

The dragoness screamed in rage for a split second before crashing onto the sharp, jagged rocks of the ground and let out a screech of agony for a second before going limp, her head flopping onto the ground with a _thud_.

Bani hissed and arched her back before rolling out of the dead dragon's arms, her back on fire along with her neck and tail, finding it difficult to stand or move as waves of pain shredded through her spine. Around and above her, the battle raged, her friends and loved ones letting out cries of pain, unable to fight off the attackers.

They were losing.

Bani winced and got to her feet slowly before jogging painfully towards the fight on the ground, sending fire at the invaders and clawed at them if they went near here. Claws ripped at her skin and teeth torn at her flesh, but she was as stubborn as a dragon could be, fighting them off with bloody claws and fangs.

Around her, her kin's bodies fell from the sky onto the ground like stones, her friends around her screamed and roared before falling limp. They were greatly outnumbered.

Bani slashed at one Night Fury, snarled, and ran back to where she once stood with Dyrr, hoping he could figure something out. When nearing the den, her heart stopped. A large, black Night Fury stood near the slab of stone, saw her and, for split second, stared into her eyes before hissed and leaped into the sky, revealing the bloody rocks behind it.

Blood bleached the rocks red as a dozen bodies of Hatchlings and Elders lay motionless, the flesh torn and skin slashed, burnt and bloody. Dyrr lay near then, large gashes in his skin, covering in in his own blood as he tried, and failed, to stand, falling onto the ground weakly with a breathless whine.

"_Dyrr!" _screeched Bani, running towards him but froze a few meters away from his body, the burning smell of her kin making her stomach twist in disgust.

"_Bani?" _Dyrr opened his eye slowly, looking at her with unfocused attention.

Whipping her head around, Bani saw only a small group of her kin were still alive, but retreating, flying off into the open sea with broken bones and bleeding gashes. Looking back at her friend, Bani growled _"Dyrr, we must leave"_

"_I-I can't..i-"_

"_Shut up! Don't talk like a weakling!_" growled the dragoness _"You can, now get up!"_

Dyrr stay where he was and Bani growled, looking back to see the attackers landing and snarled before leaning down, grabbing Dyrr's neck and waist with her arms and legs and opened her wings, pushing them off the ground and towards the sea.

As she flew, a high pitch whistle-like noise rang in the air before Bani wing suddenly jerked as her side burned in pure, white pain. The dragoness howled with pain and looked down at her injuries; her side was burnt, red and bloody as scales have been blown off while her wing was exposed, scales falling off into the sea to reveal to weak, red skin underneath.

Bani hissed and snarled, finding it difficult to move her injured wing as they dropped slowly, moving closer to the ocean as she flapped her wings unevenly.

In her arms, Dyrr hissed in pain, his body completely limp as his unfocused eyes stared into the sea below; there was only one thought in his mind at that moment as he was as the sea slowly grew closer.

"_We're going to die"_

**Hey guys, few notices here:**

**I'm stuck for a title and need some help, please PM or review any ideas and if I use it all credit goes to you ^u^**

**I'm sick again, for the 3****rd**** time in two weeks, so my dad's taking me to the doctors to night so that means I might be a day late with updating.**

**I didn't have time or mind set to read through it so sorry for mistakes**

**Thank you to LizzyLori for the review and everyone who favorite/followed! :3**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ^U^**


End file.
